


Wish

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because she promised she would make his wish true.<br/>And she refused to disappoint him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, first things first, the idea of this one-shot came from cute END fanart I saw at Tumblr.  
> This is also available at my Tumblr and there is a Portuguese version of it too.  
> Not, let's get to business and I hope you enjoy the reading!

Chaos. That was the only word that could describe the battlefield. Mages were facing each other and trying to claim victory, something that was too far for any side to grasp it.

The black wizard showed up and things got worse. The cursed book of the strongest demon had been opened. Soon that place would be tainted with more blood.

When the book of E.N.D. opened, something weird happened. Lucy didn’t understand what was going on. A bright light at first and now, time seemed to be frozen.

She was not alone. She could feel it. A short cloaked figure approached the Celestial mage.

“We don’t have much time.” Said the cloaked figure, and then it stopped walking.

“Who-who are you?” Asked Lucy without understanding what was happening.

The cloak fell, showing spiky pink hair and sad dark green eyes. Eyes that were avoiding Lucy.

“I’m E.N.D., please don’t be afraid. I’m not gonna hurt you…”

Lucy was lost. No words could describe what she felt. She heard about E.N.D. and how he was evil and the whole thing with Tartarus came to her mind. But she also felt pity. The most dangerous and powerful of all demons created by Zeref, was a child. A cute, sad child.

The demon boy kept talking, without raising his eyes to meet Lucy’s.

“Please, help me. Brother wants me to kill him, but I can’t! It doesn’t matter that he has gone mad, but he’s still my onii-chan!”

Lucy was surprised by the demon boy. She didn’t know what to say and let him talk.

“Please, when time goes back to normal, stop me. I already have too much blood in my hands. I don’t want to have my own brother’s blood staining my hands! He’s my last living relative…”

“Why me?” Asked Lucy.

The demon boy raised his head and for the first time, looked in her eyes.

“Because you are the only one who can stop my other side when I almost lose control. And you are the only one who can stop me from making the biggest mistake I could in my life.”

“I will do it. You have saved me many times, now it’s my turn to help.”

E.N.D. felt the tears come and let them fall. He could feel his heart lighter, like it used to be when he was just a human boy.

“Thank you. I have one more thing to you.”

Lucy watched as he picked up a book from under the cloak.

“Here. This is my book. I entrust it to you, for there isn’t a better person to hold into it to me.”

The scenery started to fade and time went back to normal. The battlefield was back and Lucy could feel the leather cover of the book in her hands.

She promised she would make his wish true. Now it was time. Lucy would make sure that those two brothers didn’t end up killing each other.

For she promised the younger one she would. And she refused to let him down.


End file.
